Rainbow
| Years_active = 2009-2016, 2019 | Genre = K-pop | Label = DSP Entertainment | Website = http://rainbow.dspenter.com/ | Members = Kim Jae Kyung Koh Woo Ri Oh Seung A No Eul Jung Yoon Hye Kim Ji Sook Cho Hyun Young }} Rainbow (Hangul: 레인보우) is a 7-member South Korean girl group under DSP Entertainment. Name The name Rainbow was made by the fans who were waiting for them to debut ever since they were trainees. After hearing the rumor that it was going to be a girl group with 7 members, fans started to call them Rainbow, and it led up to becoming their group name.핑클-카라의 뒤를 잇다,7인조 여성 걸 그룹 레인보우 멤버공개. dcnews.in. November 4, 2009. (Korean) This name was approved by SS501's Kim Kyu-jong.레인보우 "휴머니즘 지향하는 일곱 빛깔 그룹" ( ). Nocutnews.co.kr. November 23, 2009. (Korean) History Pre-debut Around January 2009, rumors arose about DSP Media's new girl group, Rainbow, but it was not confirmed until the group was finally revealed on November 3, 2009. It was rumored to be comprised of 7 girls for each color of the rainbow. DSP Media reportedly trained some members of the new band for four years.DSP, 카라 잇는 대형 신인 걸그룹 RAINBOW(레인보우) 공개!. The Star. November 4, 2009. Retrieved July 5, 2010. (Korean)레인보우(Rainbow) at Bugs.co.kr. Retrieved July 5, 2010. (Korean) In late October and early November DSP Entertainment teased a new picture of Rainbow each day and then released a music video teaser for "Gossip Girl" on November 6, 2009.신예 걸그룹 Rainbow(레인보우), 데뷔곡 티저 영상 공개!. The Star. November 6, 2009. Retrieved July 5, 2010. (Korean)걸그룹 레인보우 ‘가쉽걸’ 티저공개 ‘청순+깜찍+섹시 매력발산’. Newsen. November 6, 2009. Retrieved July 6, 2010 (Korean) Debut and mini album On November 11, 2009, the music video for "Gossip Girl" was released. On November 12, 2009, the mini album was released which includes 5 songs.레인보우 (Rainbow) - 미니앨범 : Gossip Girl. YES24. Retrieved July 5, 2010. (Korean) On November 14, 2009, they debuted on Music Core with the group's first single "Gossip Girl".‘음악중심’ 레인보우, 상큼한 데뷔무대 선봬! ‘제2의 카라될까?’ ( ). jknews.co.kr. November 14, 2009. Retrieved July 6, 2010. (Korean) Rainbow's comeback will be featured in a new reality show on Y-Star, called Special D-Day. The first of five episodes will be broadcasted on July 31, 2010.‘8월 컴백’ 레인보우, ‘스페셜디데이’ 통해 컴백과정 공개. The Union Press. July 27, 2010. (Korean)7인조 걸그룹 레인보우 8월 컴백 ‘리얼프로그램으로 첫선’ ( ). Joins.com/Newsen. July 29, 2010. (Korean)걸그룹 레인보우, Y-STAR '스페셜 디데이' 출연. The Star. July 29, 2010. (Korean) On August 12, 2010, Rainbow will release a new digital single.놀러온 카밀인데 8월12일 디지털 싱글로 컴백한다고 하네요 기사有 ( ). DCInside. August 1, 2010. (Korean) A repackage album will follow.‘8월 컴백’ 레인보우, 日 한류 연예 정보채널 고정 발탁. The Union Press. July 14, 2010. (Korean) On August 4, 2010, first photos from their comeback concept were revealed.레인보우, 아이메이크업 강조 화보 '눈길'. SportsChosun.com. August 4, 2010. (Korean)레인보우, 디지털싱글 화보컷 공개. asiae.co.kr. August 4, 2010. (Korean) Disbandment On October 28, 2016, DSP Media released an official statementSoompi: Girl group Rainbow confirmed to disband regarding Rainbow's disbandment, as the members decided not to renew their contracts. 10th anniversary In 2019, reports surfaced about a 10th anniversary reunion of Rainbow.Soompi: Rainbow announces their return amidst reports of 10th anniversary reunion Sub-units has two sub-units, Rainbow Pixie(2012) and Rainbow Blaxx (2014). Television * BS11 韓(HAN) LOVE (as permanent guests)Lucia Hong & Jessica Kim: Rainbow starring as regulars in Japanese TV show. 10asia. July 14, 2010.걸 그룹 레인보우, 日 BS방송 '韓(HAN) LOVE' 고정 '출연'. The Star. July 14, 2010. (Korean)레인보우, 日 BS채널 한류 연예정보채널 고정 출연. MayDaily.co.kr. July 14, 2010. (Korean)레인보우, 한류 히든카드 되나? 일본방송 고정출연 ‘주목’. Sportsseoul.com. July 14, 2010. (Korean) References External links * Official website (Korean) * Prismatic 7 International Forum Category:Band